The Inazuma Eleven User's Guide
by LunarLionHeart
Summary: Congratulations! You have purchased one of our Inazuma Eleven units. In order to keep your unit happy, we recommend you read the following instructions very carefully...


**Luna: Hey minna~! I've seen a lot of this kind of fics in other sections and I really wanted to give Inazuma Eleven it's own user's guide! Yeah, not very original but oh well. I'm starting at the beginning and working my way through the seasons. That and I've got a few things to say about Two Sides. Before that though, disclaimer!**

**_Ichinose: Hai! Luna-san does not own Inazuma Eleven, Level 5 still holds that honor. Luna will never give up though._**

**Luna: Thank you, Ichinose-kun! Now let's begin with the soccer baka himself!**

* * *

**Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of an ENDOU MAMORU unit. To make sure that he is a happy soccer baka, we advise you to follow these instructions very carefully:**

**Information**

Name: Endou Mamoru

Age: 14

Position: Goalkeeper/ Libero/ Captain

Team: Raimon and Inazuma Japan

**Putting your ENDOU together**

You should have received a cardboard box. Keep calm, your ENDOU will be inside the box. He's probably sleeping/ dreaming about soccer or thinking about soccer.

1) Open the box. If he is awake, say you love soccer, you want to play soccer with him and you will be good to go. If he's sleeping, we recommend this method for waking him up.

2) Make a bowl of fresh Ramen and place it outside the box. After a few moments, ENDOU will come out of the box and begin eating the Ramen.

3) Again start talking about soccer and ENDOU will associate you with _**friend/owne**r_.

**Items you will receive with your ENDOU**

Don't worry customer. Your ENDOU comes with a ton of free stuff to keep him amused! To be honest, all you really need is a soccer ball but who cares, free stuff! Yay!

1) Various soccer items including gloves, ball, strip and boots for both Raimon and Inazuma Japan.

2) The notebooks and headband of Endou Daisuke.

3) An endless supply of Ramen from the Rairaiken.

**Cool things your ENDOU can do**

**Soccer skills:** Your ENDOU is very skilled at soccer. ENDOU will be willing to play and train you in the art of soccer._ (Warning: We can't take any responsibility for injures that occur during training or playing soccer with any of our units.)_

**Naruto Impersonator:** ENDOU sounds exactly very similar to Naruto Uzumaki. This makes your ENDOU unit an exceptionally good Naruto impersonator. _(We don't recommend making ENDOU dress up as cosplay. He tends to become depressed and will remain that way for a unspecified amount of time.)_

**Endou Daisuke decipher:** Have an Endou Daisuke notebook that you have never been able to read. ENDOU is a master at deciphering the words of the soccer genius. _(We can't be sued if it doesn't make any sense. He just reads it, nothing else.)_

**Compatibility With Other UNITS**

All of our units possess a Yaoi switch, located at the back of the neck. Turn it on if you wish for your unit to have a romantic relationship with a units of the same gender. ENDOU has the highest compatibility with the following units:

GOUENJI SHUUYA

KIDOU YUUTO

KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA

RAIMON NASTUMI

FUYUKA ONO

KIYAMA HIROTO

**FAQS**

Q: " I ordered my unit but when I opened it, my ENDOU has metallic skin, an on/off switch on his headband and a plug for a tail! What's wrong with my ENDOU?!"

A: That will be our fault, we must have accidentally sent a MECHA ENDOU unit instead. They're are exactly alike expect there is a fault with MECHA ENDOU's shoulders which can make them explode. We will send you a replacement ENDOU if you've not been blown up by then. ( We can't be sued for death by MECHA ENDOU.)

Q: " All of a sudden, my ENDOU dyed his hair blonde, started wearing an orange jumpsuit and shouting "Believe It!". Can you please tell me how to fix him?"

A: Your ENDOU must think he is Naruto Uzumaki. We find that the best way to bring him back to his sense is to get a GOUENJI unit to hit him in the head with a flaming soccer ball. Sometimes they can suffer brain damage from repeated balls to the head but it's almost impossible to tell the difference.

Q: " My KAZEMARU keeps making passes at my ENDOU and both Yaoi switches are turned off. I don't know what to do, I don't even like that pairing."

A: This is a fault that has been reported in HIROTO units as well. Currently, there is no way to fix the fault in either unit so try to keep them separated for the time being. We'll contact you when we have found a way to fix the problem. ( Don't quote us on that.)

Q: " My ENDOU calls my FUYAKA "Fuyuppe". Is there something wrong with his voice function?"

A: No, it's just a cute name back from when they were little kids. There is nothing wrong with your ENDOU.

**Warranty**

You are able to return your ENDOU until he says "Sakka Yarouze!".

* * *

**Luna: Done! I hope you like it, sorry if it's not very funny. I can't decide ****whether to do Gouenji or Kidou next. Tell me who you want in a review. I would also like some questions so feel free to leave them in a review or PM them to me.**

**Endou: Do you think I'm obsessed with ramen or something?**

**Luna: Kinda yeah.**

**Endou:...**

**Luna: Anyway, Two Sides! I currently have 12 OCs, 8 of which are for Inazuma Japan. I would like another 5 for Inazuma Japan before I start the story. I need a goalkeeper for Inazuma Japan as well. You are free to submit for any national team you want, the OC form is in Two Sides of the Same Coin. You have until Sunday to submit your OC in either a review or PM. Make sure to submit it in a review on Two Sides so it's not confusing.**

** Thanks to everyone who has submitted their OCs already and have a fun time making up your OCs~!**

***Edit***

**I only need one more OC for Inazuma Japan. She has to be a goalkeeper. As soon as I receive one, I will be able to start writing the first chapter. I hope someone will be able to help me out.**


End file.
